Jade's rhapsody
by the jesus of suburbia
Summary: What happens when jade run away at the pilot episode?... she write music ,and a famous orchestra director want her to play with him. my first fanfiction rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfiction i'm not the best talking english, if wrote something wrong tell my i will love that =)**

**I dont own Victorious or New York philharmonic**

Jade's POV-

My life sucks more than everything in the word that sucks…..

This morning my mom yells at me my dad hit me in the stomach and today that new girl Tori kiss my boyfriend, I was really angry I just want to hit her in the face ,but if I do that I will be like my father and I don't want to be like him. So I just run away to the music room.

I start playing the piano, I take all my angry and put it in to notes, I play all that was in my mind right now I play all my angry till I don't have more.

When I finish I start thinking I what I just play, and I start written it.

Beck's POV-

I want to go and find jade but I think she needs her space to think, she knows it was just acting I didn't want to kiss Tori, but I have to it was part of the acting I don't want to have a bad grade

I hear the bell ring and I start to take my stuff to go to find jade, when Tori said

"hey Beck, you want to have lunch with us?"

"no I have to find Jade" I said , she just nod and I go away

Tori's POV-

I was walking to get lunch when I hear Lane and a man that I don't now talking; I could not bear not to hear the conversation

"We need to find a teenager to perform at the central park concert with the New York orchestra" The man said

"Which type of teenager?" Lane ask

"Any type, from a singer to a director, just finds somebody" he said, I could be that teenager, he said that could be a singer, I see Cat Robbie, and Andre coming

"Hey Tori, did you see beck and jade?" Cat asked

"No I didn't saw them before sikowitz class" I told her

"We have to find them I'm getting worried" cat said

Robbie told Lane and we went to look for them

Beck's POV-

After I talk to Tori I start looking for Jade, the first place I go was the janitor's closet, she wasn't there so I decide to go to the music room, I opened the door and see a dark hear silhouette, it was jade

"Jade?" I said, she turn to me and said

"Hey beck" I took a deep breath and said

"Look Jade I'm sorry I don't want to kiss her sh-"she cut me and said

"I'm not mad at you" ok I didn't expect that, she took a deep breath and said

"I just freak out a little" I look at the top of the piano it was full of sheet music, I look closer and see one page that said "Jade's rhapsody" I look at her and said

"Did you write this?" she nod and said

"It's not important" what the hell she's thinking about?

"Jade this is brilliant" she look at me, when somebody opens the door, it was Lane with all of our friends (well… my friends)

"Hey guys we were looking for you" Tori said

Andre's POV-

"Shut up Vega" Jade said, I look at the piano there were sheet music all over the place, one of them said "Jade's rhapsody" I look closer, I see that wasn't just piano sheet music, it was orchestra sheet music

"Did you write this?" I asked her

"It's not important" she said simply, Lane look at the sheet music in my hand and said

"This is amazing, you writhe this alone?" he asked, jade nod and said

"Is not that good "Lane takes the sheet music from my hands and said

"Let me see this for a minute" he said as he left the music room

"NO" Jade said but lane left the room

Tori's POV-

I see the sheet music and I don't know what is so awesome about it, I don't understand what it said anyway, I look at André and ask

"What is a rhapsody?"

"Arrrrrg" jade said André look at me and said

"A rhapsody is a musical composition made for be played by and orchestra, just a really good musician can write one, I never write one and I don't think I can" I see lane come in to the room with the man that he was talking minutes ago

"Who is Jadelyn West?" the man ask

"Im Jade, NEVER call me jadelyn" she almost scream the world never

"My name is Alan Gilbert, I am an orchestra director, Lane just shows me your rhapsody and I thought it was amazing, and how much time took you to writhe this?" He ask

"I don't know" she said "since I left sikowitz class" she finishes

"That was a half our ago" the man just nod

Jade's POV-

SHIT…. This man would want to buy my rhapsody, is not the best rhapsody in the world like everybody thinks, but it's my rhapsody I don't want to sell it to anyone even if that want was beck

"Ok jade, I just want to know if you want to direct your piece at the central park with the New York orchestra?"

"O MY GOD YES, FUKING YES"

**The next one will be the trip to new york i hope you like it**


	2. Chapter 2

Tori's POV-

"O MY GOD YES, FUKING YES" jade said, I still can't believe the man said that, I really want to perform whit the orchestra I will be better than jade performing

"I think we are going to need singers for this part" he said looking at jade

"Yeah but just when the guitars start playing the slap part then they are replaced by the oboes and Chellos at this part" wow jade really sound excited about this, and she really knows about music

"Do you guys know how to sing?" the director ask looking at us

"Yes we do" I said

"Everybody except Robbie" said Rex

"That was mean!" Robbie said, I laugh at that

"do you think they can sing this part?" he ask jade

"Tori would need some practice, but yeah they can" I give her an angry look

"YEEEEIIII We are going to New York with jadey!" Cat screamed hugging jade, jade looked at her and say

"NEVER call me jadey" she screams the world never

"The plane leaves tomorrow morning, don't worry you can come two" he said looking at Robbie

The next morning

Jade's POV

I still can't believe this, I'm so excited, I was sitting beside beck, he was still sleeping

"Hey" Beck said looking tired "I'm so proud of you" he said, I give him a kiss and he said

"We have to get ready for the trip" I nod and we start getting ready

We arrived to the airport and everybody was there

"Here is my genius" Mr. Alan said to me, I smile at that

"No, she's my genius" Beck said giving me a kiss on the check, God I'm so happy.

We get in to the plane, and it was a long trip

Tori's POV

OMG I can't believe we are in New York City, we arrived to the hotel and get in to the rooms, the boys are at the room in front of ours, and the teachers are beside the boys, Cat was bouncing in her bed and jade was looking at her sheet music when somebody nock the door

"Who is it?" jade yell

"Lane and Mr. Alan" Lane said from outside "come in its open" I said

They entered to the room and Mr. Alan said to jade

"Are you ready to your first rehearsal?" she smile and said

"Yeah I can't wait to see them" she replied

"Well they are waiting for you" she smiles "get ready we are leaving in five minutes" Lane told to us

"Oh I almost forgot" Mr. Alan said "this for you girls" he gave me and Cat a page sheet music, and God I don't understand this, it's full of notes, did jade really write this? I don't understand, I'm going to ask André for help

Beck's POV

We arrived to the place where the orchestra is rehearsing, as we entered to the room, it was full of people and instruments, I look at Jade's face, it was covered with a big and real smile, not a fake one like when Cat give her a cupcake, this time it was real, I really love her smile, I give her a soft kiss and said

"You look so happy" she smiles at me and said

"Is my dreams come true" I love looking jade like this, she can't stop smiling

"Ok let's start rehearsal"


	3. Chapter 3

Tori's POV

"Ok let's start rehearsal" Mr. Alan said

"I want the singers over there, to start tune" a woman with red hair came to us and said

"Ok let's start tune in F key" that is easy, we do that at singing class

"hahahahaha your hair is like mine hahahaha" cat said, the woman smile and we satart

Jade's POV

This is so exiting, Mr. Alan just give me a director baton, it's really cool to have one, when everybody was ready we start rehearsal

"Ok, are you ready?" Mr. Alan asked to the orchestra, everybody nods

"Are you ready Jade?" he ask me, I smile and said

"Yes, let's start" I look at Beck who was with all the singers at the back part of the orchestra and he winked to me, I smile and start giving the time to the orchestra

Andre's POV

I see Jade giving the time, and the orchestra start to play her piece, and God it was beautiful, every single instrument fit perfectly with the time and make the music so amazing, I think I'm in love with this piece, the guitars start they slap part, I now that this is our part, I start singing but there is something wrong , there is somebody out of key but I don't know who

"STOP, STOP" Jade scream

"Vega you are out of time" wow Jade really know what she's doing

"No I'm not" Tori said behind me

"Yes you are, you are not following me, and it looks like you don't understand the sheet music" Tori didn't reply and jade continue "guitar number 9 your second string is out of tune and cello number 2 you have to change your string they are starting to sound weird" wow I was really impress, I didn't notice the guitar or the cello but Tori was totally out of key

"Tori , Jade has the reason you are out of time, tell me something , do you know how to read sheet music?" Mr. Alan asked Tori, I know that she didn't now how to read sheet music , by now the whole orchestra was looking at Tori

"No I don't" she said

"Well I think it will be better for all if you didn't continue with us today, you can watch the rehearsals with Robbie and Lane, pay attention at the time and you will try again tomorrow, you are an amazing singer Tori but you need to practice musical notation" Tori just nod and walk to Robbie and Lane

Beck's POV

Wow I can't believe that Mr. Alan take Tori out of the rehearsal, Jade continue with the time and we start all over again, this time the rehearsal was almost perfect, just because some imperfections with some instruments but it was cool to hear the full rhapsody that jade wrote this confirm me that she's a real genius, when the rehearsal finish we return to the hotel

At the hotel

Tori's POV

I was so embarrassed about what happened at the rehearsal, I don't want to look at Jade's face, she would yell at me because I ruin her first rehearsal, I entered to the room and lay down on the bed, when someone open the door

"Hey Tori, Can I talk to you?" oh God it's Jade she want to yell at me

"ammm, yea" I said nervously

"I think i can help you with the music notation" what? She wants to help me

"Why?" I ask curiously

"Because I don't want you out of my rhapsody, you sing really fucking good; I'm not going to let you go" I smile at that and ask

"Why are you being cool to me?" she look at me and said

"Because you sing really good and I need you in the orchestra and beck promise me to have a fun night today if I'm nice to you"

"Well tank you" I said

"Tank me when you can read this" she said as she takes out her sheet music

**The next will be Jade help tori =)**


	4. Chapter 4

Jade's POV

"Ok Tori, which note is this?" I asked Tori as I play a note at Andrés keyboard

"An f?" God she's so stupid

"No Tori is a D" I said looking at her

"I'm sorry" she whisper

"Don't worry, just pay attention at the sound" I said say I play the note

"If you pay attention you will hear the sound of the letter D" she looks at me and asks

"I think I got it, is the same with the other notes right?" finally she's understanding

"Yes it is" I said as I play different notes

"That's a D, a C and an F" she said "yea that's right Tori" I said

"Now practice this with André an you will be ready for tomorrow" I told her

At the night

Tori's POV

Wow I can't believe that I understand music notation, Jade really good at music, I still can't believe that she wrote a rhapsody, I walk to André and Robbie at the hotel lobby

"Hey guys" I said to them

"Hey Tori" André said in a sad tone

"Are you guys ok?" I asked

"No we aren't" Robbie said

"Beck and Jade get us out of the room because they are going to have their fun night" Ok Jade was telling the true

"Can we sleep in your room tonight" André asked

"Sure you can use jade's bed but one of you has to sleep at the couch" I said

"That's fine for me" said Robbie, Beck came to the lobby and I could not help but see his erection, which was marked in his pants

"Hey man, did you see my jacket?" he asked

"Yeah I'm using it, why?" André asked

Beck walked to André and takes a little yellow square from the pocket of the jacket, wait a minute I think is a condom, OMG they are really going to do it

"I need this" he said looking a little ashamed "Ok man, have fun" André told him and beck left

"I can't believe they are really going to do it in our room" Robbie said

"HEY GUYS LOOK A THIS" cat scream as she came to the lobby

'What's up cat?" Andre told her

"Look at what is at the New York Times" she said as she gives us the newspaper, it was a picture of Jade directing the orchestra

"I didn't notice the cameras at the rehearsal" André said

"Neither do I" i said

The next day

Beck's POV

I woke up and se jade sleeping beside me, she's so beautiful when she sleeps, she start to shake her body as she opened her eyes

"Hey Jadey" I said as I give her a kiss

"Hey Beckey" she said joking, I smile at her and she look at the clock

"It's eight o'clock we have to get ready" she said, I nod and we get ready

Today rehearsal was absolutely perfect everybody was awesome even tori, tomorrow night is the concert and I can tell that jade is nervous, but I now she will do it right

**The next one will be preconcert =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**ok this is the chapter 5 i hope you like it, the song that beck write to jade is called** **When It's Time by green day, her is the link if you want to hear it: .com/watch?v=R-ukihUyfU0 **

**i write another istory here is the link if you want to read it: .net/s/7807901/1/i_want_to_be_remembered**

Beck's POV

I woke up the morning of the concert and god I just sleep 4 hours, I think jade didn't sleep, she keeps waking up to read the sheet music, I see around the room and she wasn't here, so I get up to go to find her, I opened the door and I see Tori opening the door from her room

"Hey Beck" she told me

"Hey Tori, did you see jade" I asked her

"She came to our room in the middle of the night, I think she was looking for something" say Tori

"I think she didn't sleep last night, I going to find her" I told her

"I go with you" she said as she walks with me to the lobby

When we get there I see Jade sitting in the couch with a cup of coffee in one hand and the sheet music in the other

"Hey baby" I told her, she looks really tired

"Hey beck, hi Tori" she said in a tired voice

"What are you doing?" I said sitting beside jade

"I'm studding my rhapsody" she said yawning, Andre, Cat and Robbie came to the lobby

"You need to rest, you didn't sleep last night" Tori told her

"No have to do this perfect" she said

"You need to calm down a little" Andre told her

"You need to sleep Jadey" cat told her

"I don't need to, and NEVER call me Jadey" I think I have an idea

"I know what would help" I said, I went to the room and take my caustic guitar

Tori's POV

I see Beck returning with his guitar, he sit down beside jade and said to her

"I will sing you the song I wrote to you" she shook her head and said

"That's not going to work" he give her a kiss and said

"This song always calm you down, I know you" he start playing the guitar and sing

Words get trapped in my mind  
>Sorry I don't take the time to feel the way I do<br>'Cause the first day you came into my life  
>my time ticks around you<p>

Awww this song is so sweet, Jade smile and start singing with him

But then I need your voice  
>as a key to unlock all the love that's trapped in me<p>

so tell me when it's time to say I love you

Every line of this song is so romantic I want Andre to sing this song to me

All I want is you to understand  
>That when I take your hand it's 'cause I want to<p>

We are all born in a world of doubt  
>But there's no doubt<br>I figured out  
>I love you<p>

Jade and beck voices make the perfect armory; I see Jade closing her eyes wile beck keep singing

I feel lonely for  
>All the losers that will never take the time to say<br>what was really on their mind instead they just hide away

Yet they'll never have  
>someone like you to guide them and help along the way<p>

I think Jade fall sleep, I see Beck looking at jade with his big brown eyes as he sing the final line of the song

So tell me when it's time to say

I love you

He gives her a soft kiss on the check and said

"I love you Jadey" he put the guitar on the floor and said "I'm going to take her to the room, she has a really busy night today" he take Jade in a sleeping beauty position and take her to the room, when beck returns cat said

"Awwww that was the loveliest song I hear in my life" Beck smile and said

"Thank you Cat, she's going to kill me when she woke up"

"Why?" I ask him curiously

"Cuz she's the ice queen" said Rex "Rex!" Robbie yells at him, Beck laugh a little and said

"Because I make her sleep in a moment like this" Andre sit on the couch and said

"Why did you never sing that song at the school?"

"Yea that song would make the chicks freak out" say Robbie

"Because I wrote that song for jade as a present for our first anniversary, I writhe if because I want her to know how much I love her, science that day I sing that song to her when she need it, I don't know why but this song calm her down even in the worst times like when her father was drunk and beat her, I sing this song and I seems like everything it's ok, like nobody ever can break us, like we will be together forever" aawww beck is so romantic, I wish André say this thing about me someday

"You really love her" I said, he smile and nod

"Jadey love you that much two" cat told him

"One day she told me that her life suck more than ever and the only thing that make her not to kill herself it was you"

"But, why she would want to kill herself?" I ask her

"Because her life was always complicated, her father beat her every time his drunk, is not too often but when he does he hurt her so bad" Cat said, I dint now about this, she always has problems, maybe that's the cause that she's mean to everybody

Jade's POV

I woke up in the room alone, I see the clock its 3:30, I have to be at central park at 4:00, I have to get ready, beck entered to the roan and said

"Hey baby, you sleep well?" I hate him for making me sleep

"WHY DID YOU MAKE ME SLEEP I HAVE TO PRACTICE" I yell at him

"Calm down jade, everything is going to be ok" he said

"You promise?"

"I promise"

**You like it? i hope so, the next chapter would be the concert(probably the final chapter) =)**

**tanks for reading =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**the final chapter of my fist fanfiction, writing is really fun so i hope you have fun reading =)**

Jade's POV

OMG the concert is about to start, I can't believe I'm doing this, I'm really nervous, I just want my parents to be here but they said that they may not come because the work and there is nobody to stay with my little brother, is not like I care about it, they never like me and my dad always said that the music is stupid, he just hate everything that I do and when he get drunk he hit me a lot, i don't hate him I just want him to accept me

"NOCK NOCK" my thoughts were interrupted by a knocking in my dressing room

"It's open" I yell, I see the door opening and Mr. Alan coming to my room

"are you nervous?" he ask, that question is so stupid I'm obviously nervous, if he will be another person like Tori I will yell at him but he's is like my father now, he teach all the things he knows, I have to be polite with him

"A little" I said

"Well Jade today is the day, I know that you can do this, you are my best student, you are a genius, you are like my daughter and I want you to know that I'm so proud of you and I don't care if you ruin the hole concert I will be proud of you" when he said that I fell happy I realize that I have to do my best in this concert, I have to do it for beck, I have to do this for my friends( even Tori), I have to do this for my father but the most important I have to do this for me

"I want to give you this" he said as he hand me a little wooden box

"What is this" I ask him "open it and you will see" I opened the box and I see a conductor's baton, wait is not just a normal conductor's baton, is he's conductor's baton

"Why did you give me this?" I said with the baton in my hands

"Because I always said that I want to give that baton to my son, but my son didn't like music, but when I met you I fell that you are an amazing person, I love you like my daughter so I decide to give my baton to my new daughter" I smile and said

"Thank you Mr. Alan"

"Well your time is now so get on the stage and do your best" I smile and nod

I start walking to the stage, and all central park was here, well I think all New York is here, I stand in front of the orchestra, I turn to se beck who was at the back part of the orchestra with all the singers, I give him a smile and he smile at me two

I start giving the time and the orchestra start playing my rhapsody, I felt good; no I don't feel good I feel awesome, everything was right, it feel like my imagination plasmid on a music piece, I want everyone to hear my song, I feel free, like there is no problem in the world, the music take my angry and throw it away from me, I want it louder, I want the world to listen, the feeling that I have right now is indescribable, is like the music in my mind came to my hands and then go to the orchestra, the final part of the song, the slow one, I play it with my heart, I wrote this part thinking in Beck, he's the live of my life, he's the only one who care about me , he's the only one who loves me.

I mark the final of the song and a sound start coming to my ears, is like the rain but more deaf, I turn around and see the public, they where clapping, I feel two arms at my waist, I turn around and see beck he kiss me in the check and said

"That was impressive" I smiled and said

"You were awesome at the singing"

The concert was over and my dreams come true

The life is full of music, the only thing you have to do is lisent

**i get ispired by the movie agust rush for the fina, i what to say thanks to the people who read this fanfiction **

**Love you: Violetaroo **


End file.
